Around Midnight
by coolblue110
Summary: Emotions run high as Harry sees Ginny again unexpectantly. Harry/Luna-A songfic to the song "Somewhere around midnight" by Airborne


_And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while.  
**And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.**  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her for a while._

I sat, uninterested in the show before him, at a tiny table for their small party who were celebrating Neville's bachelor party. We had conceded with Ron after being nagged all week nonstop. Neville, who never fully agreed to the idea, was starting to look more and more nervous and kept taking small sips of his drink, making his cheeks flush. I prayed that he would survive the night without an incident, because, as far as I knew, Neville was not a regular drinker like the rest of us.

"Oi! Harry! That girl looks familiar, right?" Dean leaned closer to me, whispering low so that Ron, who was on the other side of me, would not hear him and turn his attention away from the woman sitting on his lap, leaving bright red kiss markers amongst his freckles.

I twisted and let my eyes rest upon one of the younger women in a starch white dress that flowed to her knees and showed more cleavage then it needed to (really, who came up with these designs?) but the features that caught my eye the most were her fiery red hair and freckled face, not unlike Ron's. She looked worried, and sad.

"Ginny?" I whispered to myself, or thought that I whispered anyway, when in reality I was yelling. She whipped around, shock written all over her delicate features.

_But you know, that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross.  
The room's suddenly spinning.  
She walks up and asks how you are.  
So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms._

She had just sipped on her jacket, which matched her long dress, and was waving good bye to her clients as she hurried over to me, her heels clicking again the linoleum floor. I felt faint; the room was becoming a blur of lights, music, and smells. I heard her say something, but it was lost in her intoxicating scent, the same perfume she had worn that night three years before, when we were younger, happier, less mature. I bet her skin felt the same way it used to, all soft and creamy, and that she was still light as when I held her.

_And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind.  
Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined.  
And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine._

"Harry? Harry?" She was repeating my name over and over, her voice stricken with worry as my flushed face started to smile and I took her hand, remembering that night as the liquor slowly consumed me, common sense completely left behind. Her curves, her laugh, her strawberry scented hair, how perfect she had been, like she had done it a thousand times before…

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"Um...it's been nice seeing you, Harry. I'm sorry, my ride is waiting," Ginny snatched her hand out of my grasp and streaked towards the entrance, where a man was waiting for her. His piercing blue eyes made all the color drain from my face as she stole one last glance at me before the blond man ushered her out. How dare he take the woman I loved, how dare he…I felt like throwing up, ripping him to shreds.

"Hey, Harry. You okay? You're so pale. Maybe we should go, Neville is a little tipsy anyway," Ron turned t Harry, releasing the woman as she wiggled her fingers goodbye, whipping the kiss marks off his cheeks. "I don't like it here much, anyway. I like my wife much better then these fakes."

So they left, calling goodbye to each other as they apparated home. For I, this was his lonely apartment in London above the leaky cauldron. For the others, this meant that they would go home to their girlfriends and wives. I suddenly felt a rush that he wanted to get out, to take a walk and let go of his old memories, since Ginny was so obviously a lost cause.

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you._

The streetlights illuminated the side walk outside the leaky cauldron. I must have looked a mess, but I didn't care enough to do anything about it. I had shaven, at least, and my hair was naturally spiky. The only thing that people could scold me for was the intense smell of liquors on my breath and slightly grungy clothes from the women Ron had shoved onto me. I was so out of it that I didn't register that a woman with flowing blond hair was standing right in front of me.

_You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You know that she'll break you in two_

"Harry?" Her voice is soft, questioning that it really was me. She had the clearest blue eyes, the color of a cloudless sky, with pale skin that made her beauty marks stand out.

"L-luna?" I whispered, letting her rap a bright red scarf around me and felt her take my hand in hers. I had forgotten that she was supposed to meet me today for dinner. How long had she been waiting?

"You saw Ginny tonight, at Neville's party, right?" She didn't sound sad like lots of other girls would have. She sounded almost determined.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I gazed down at her, her thoughtful expression illuminated by the lights outside the muggle cafés. This is why I loved her more then the world itself.

"I knew she works there. She lives with her boyfriend, a wizard who was in Ravenclaw, two years older then us. The poor soul is so confused and cunfuzzled. She didn't come to Christmas this year, remember?" Luna sighed, placing a gloved hand on her delicate features.

"Why didn't you stop me from going if you knew she was going to be there?"

"Because you have to let go. She'll break you, Harry. And that wouldn't be fun for any of us," Luna smiled up at him, and stood on tip toes to kiss him, even thought there wasn't much of a different in height. "It's because pain doesn't suite you. I don't like to see the people I love sad."

**~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~**

**My mom loves this song, she never stops playing it. I caught onto it, too, I guess. Although I listened to this song while writing:**

**/watch?v=uQsme5JB-Lo&feature=fvw**

**I speak French and write it, so I like listening to the music and it inspires me. Please review! It's vital for my survival! (Over dramatic much?)**


End file.
